Pensamientos
by Giineth Vultori
Summary: Tuvo que pasar esto para poder comprenderlo.Tuvo que perderte para captar lo que querías enseñarme... Que cabeza dura. Este es mi primer "One-Shot" se les hará raro en cuanto lo lean.Pues originalmente esta fue una de mis tareas de castellano "un dialogo" en lo que pensé hacer historia xd pero bueno acá les dejo para que vean y dejen sus críticas como dijen es el primero que hago.


-Suspira,sabía que ese día llegaría tarde o temprano lo harí no significaba que no doliera;que se hiciera un poseso de lagrimas ante la muerte de quién fue un gran maestro para é podía evitar el hecho de que sus ojos se llenasen de lagrimas- Por el gran genio de nuestros tiempos -con una copa en su mano nuevamente cargada de vino (el mas caro para esos tiempos) celebraba la recien partida de su mentor-por aquel profeta que el solito vio su muerte -no pudo evitar ese comentario,pues hacía meses de haberse enfermado y ya había pedido testamento justó en aquel castillo en Francia,para ser precisos en Clos Lucé.Tiempo atras se repetia así mismo que estaba preparado para ese día,pero cuando llego el momento consernado se dio cuenta que era todo lo contrario,por mas que queria engañar a la consciensia,por mas que quiso separar la rama de profesion con sentimentalismo,no los años en que de pupilo se convirtio en casi un hijo para una persona que totalmente estuvó día y noche explicandole sus tecnicas y experiencias.¿Como rayos no tener cierto lazo y confianza mutua?- y como siempre...No se equivoco -resoplo pegandole un sorbo a lo que sería su cuarta copa hasta el tope llena de aquel líquido embriagante traída explisitamente de Venecia-Aún recuerdo aquella frase...Todo nuestro conocimiento tiene su principio en los sentimientos

Aún con cuatro copas recordaba las mil y un frases que les habían dicho e aquella

(Flash Back)  
¿Ahora lo ves Francesco? -trataba de mantener la mayor calma posible,pues su joven alumno a una edad tan temprana de 21 años quería saber mas de lo que su cerebro podía captar- No solo se trata de plasmar una imagen,si no de sentirla y disfrutar de cada línea viva en el lienzo-

_Lo comprendo -replico el chico a su lado,mirando como aquel hermoso paisajeque estaba enfrente de sus ojos podía verse tal cual espejo en aquel papel,claro hasta cierto límite que alcanzo y en esos momentos solo acompasaba lo blanco que traía el papel y lo negro que eran los ligeros toques que hacia el mayor de los dos-_

Aquella divina mujer con sonrisa particular estaba sentada mientras los miraba y posaba ante el retrato

No lo digas para salir del paso -le reprendió aún consentrado de hacer aquel bello retrato que siglos despues pasaría a la historia literaria.

_Es la verdad -Insistió con firmeza a pesar de que en esos momentos en su mente dudaba-_

Entonces dime Melzi ¿Que es lo que ves aquí? -Su mano izquierda detuvo su danza por aquel mundo que añoraba ser escrito a la forma que solo un buen pintor sabe- mas allá de una mujer y la madre tierra ¿Que ves? -indagó-

_Hmm mas allá de eso... -Quedo callado por unos momentos,pues ya no basta argumento alguna,despues de todo se quedo sin habla-_

Lo suponía -volvió a su deber pues tras escuchar la queja de la chica sabía que no duraría mucho aguantaria mucho en la misma posición-Ya mi querida Lisa solo unos detalles mas -la calmo a pesar que aún su rostro estaba a medio capturar el momento no era algo fácil-

(Fin Flash Back)

Ahora lo comprendo Leonardo,a la perfección lo que querías decir -sigue parloteando mientras miraba aquel retrato cual su mente divago al momento en que se fue de si mismo para estar en aquel preciso retrato reposaba el nombre de_ 'La Gioconda'_,pero esta a comparación que aquel momento estaba perfilado y perfectamente detallado-como solo uno sabe hacerlo -y no bromeaba, tiempo atrás querían igualar la pintura,inclusive el mismo pero se rindio al verse fallido.

Hasta el mismo Leonardo se reía ,no de esa forma hipocrita ni burlesca si no una que claramente expresaba lo orgulloso que estaba al ver que sus pupilos querían seguir sus pasos.

Justó en ese instante fue cuando tocarón la puerta y de su mente se esfumó aquel vago recuerdo que se asomaba por su memoría_-_Melzi - llamaron desde el umbral de la puerta,al ver que no atendía el chico decidio pasar por si mismo-Ya es hora -informó mirando con pesar a su compañero-

_Salai -Dijo estrujando su rostro entre sus manos,había pegado un bote de sustó al ver que alguien entraba al despacho que le había pertenecido a su tutor-Dale solo dejame encontrar el calzado y bajo a dar las ultimas palabras -hizo unos ademanes con su mano,pues sabía que el otro lo reprenderia por estar embriagandose,pero menos le importó-_

Francesco si no quieres no es...-quería consolarlo,deberas que quería el mas debastado entre los dos tuvo que ser el mas joven,pues todos decian que era el favorito de Da Vinci y el con cierto recelo lo confirmaba-

Estoy bien -cortó mientra se levantaba tambaleante 'Mala idea' se regaño mentalmente pues con el poco equilibrio que tenía y al hacer cierto movimiento brusco casi se iba de lado- estoy bien -repitio tratando de erguirse-

No muy convencido Salai miraba a Francesco,mas no hizo nada y se retiro haciendo un gesto,mejor dejar las cosas así antes de empeorar todo.

Ya a solas pudo soltar todo el aire contenido y apoyarse en la mesa hasta poder estar seguro de dar un paso a otro-Ya -chasqueo la lengua siguiendo la caminata hacia donde estaban los zapatos de cuero negro realmente necesitaba calzarse-

-Maldijo por lo bajo,tan solo bajar tomando el soporte de la baranda por las escaleras y de la pared por los pasillos- No lo puedo creer -musito pues aquella melodía, era de la sinfonia que su mentor no se digno a crear,tan solo escribir-

Fue muerte natural -explicaba el doctor Marcantonio uno de los amigos intìmos del difunto como también quien le atendio durante su estancia sus últimos al verse en presencia del integrante faltante pudo continuar con aquel homenaje-

-Todo calzó a la perfección,mientras desineraban el cuerpo de aquel hombre mientras sus amigos daban sus 'últimas palabras' hasta que Salia se digno a preguntarle al que por ende faltaba en decir algunas palabras-

Francesco ¿No diras nada? -con una ceja enarcada mira al ya sobriò chico sentado en una de las filas delante que adornaban el funeral hecho en la misma casa del artista-

Creo que ya dijeron lo que tenían que decir -desistio mientras se quedaba mirando a la nada,su abundante cabello se aderia a su perlada piel a pesar de estar recogida en una coleta baja en aquel lugar hace un calor aún estando a esas horas en que el fresco hacía acto de presencia-

Vamos,son las ultimas -insitieron porr su espalda lo cual a su pesar no se pudo negar ante la chica que había dicho aquello. Elizabeth de Este,la única amiga que Leonardo mantenía estrecha confianza-

Resoplando se levanto y tomo posición (la misma en que habían hablado los demas compañeros que hacía presencia en aquella reunión) 'No llores' pensaba- Un buen hombre me dijo un día _Así como una jornada bien empleada produce un dulce sueño, así una vida bien usada causa una dulce muerte_ -Comenzó con aquella reflexión que estaba en su mente- el mismo que hoy en día sera insinerado y sepultado bajo 3 metros de distancia entre la superficie -alguien que valoraba la vida misma como amaba la naturaleza a tal punto de convertirse vegetariano -aquel recuerdo le hizo sonreír pues recordaba que en cada una de sus pinturas siempre debìa estar una ramita aunque sea,el mismo pensaba que esa era una firma personal-Quien llevo acabo mil y un figuras que hoy en día estoy orgulloso de honrar. El mayor mentor que he podido tener. Aquel hombre que con sus pinturas revoluciono al mundo y que a pesar de todo hasta en sus últimos momentos quiso saber mas sobre la anotomia humana,por aquel que gracias a su arte pudimos ver mas alla que el simple arte quel que consideramos el genio de esta epoca, y que se con certeza llegara a la di ser Piero da Vinci


End file.
